Loss
by Happymood
Summary: After an accident Tommy forgets all about his relationship with Merton. Problems start to arise. Slash. TxM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Wolf on Campus. Never had and never will.

Summary: After an accident Tommy forgets all about his relationship with Merton. Problems start to arise.

_Prologue_

"I love you…" Tommy said still panting a little caressing Merton cheek with his fingers. Beside him Merton looked up at him and grinned:

"Tell me that again…" the black haired boy whispered.

"I love you, Mert…" Tommy said then with a soft smile on his face and suddenly exhausted put his head on the pillow again, "I love you… always and forever…"

"I love you too…" Merton said and embracing Tommy he started playing with his lover's hair, "You know? I want to stay like this forever…"

"Me too…" Tommy said, "But we are going to miss the movie if we don't hurry up…" he stopped, "…moreover Lori will be so damn pissed if we don't arrive in time…" he continued with an amused grin. At that Merton immediately stood up and started to get dressed. Tommy looked up at him and laughed.

"You worry too much about Lori!" Tommy said between laughs. Merton turned to look at him, a serious frown on his face.

"Do you know Lori at all, Tommy?" Merton exclaimed throwing Tommy's trousers on the werewolf's head, Tommy laughed a little more: "She hurts when she's mad! A lot…"

"Okay, deal…" Tommy said and started to get dressed too, still smiling.

---

"That was the best movie ever!"

The movie had ended and Merton, Tommy and Lori were walking in a deserted street, slowly making their way to their respective houses. The only sound in the street was their laugher.

"And to imagine you weren't so keen on seeing it in the first place!"

The light in the street was scarce and the faces of the three friends were illuminated only by the moon.

"Shut up, Tommy…" and the other two laughed. They continued walking, talking about everything and nothing.

Suddenly, someone else appeared in the scene, taking everyone by surprise. The mysterious man had a mask on concealing his true face to the three of them. He violently blocked Merton's head with his arm and pointed the gun he was holding on the Goth's left temple.

"Stay back!" the man shouted, his voice was slightly desperate and shaky. "Give me all the money you have and I promise I will not hurt your friend!"

Lori was in her fighting stance in an instant, glancing at the masked man with all the hatred she could master, ready for anything.

"Leave him alone!" Tommy growled and make a step toward Merton.

"Stay back!" the man shouted and his hold on Merton tightened.

"Tommy, please…" Merton tried to say then, "Just do as he says… don't do anything stupid…"

"You heard him!" the man shouted and the distance between Merton's head and the gun became smaller. "The money!"

Lori didn't know what to do. As far as the man held Merton hostage she couldn't do anything to help her powerless friend. If she did Merton could get hurt.

"Oh, god!" the man shouted, his voice shaking even more, as he came face to face with a now wolfed out Tommy Dawkins. He immediately pointed the gun at the werewolf, still holding Merton close, his eyes huge as saucers.

"Leave him alone or I will hurt you badly…" Tommy growled and his eyes were red with anger. The man was shacking, pointing the gun at Tommy.

"Stay back, monster!"

But Tommy made a step more toward him.

"Stay back I said!" the man shouted with fear.

The man fired. The shoot echoing in the deserted alley.

"Tommy!"

The man made some steps back, finally leaving Merton from his tight grip, and started running away.

"Oh, my god!" the girl shouted.

"Lori! Call an ambulance!" Merton shouted. "Tommy! Don't die! Please don't die…"

Sirens in the dark.

"Please…".


	2. Waiting

AN: Sorry for any grammatical or lexical error.

_Chapter One: Waiting _

Merton stared at Tommy's calm face and squeezed a little his hand, not waiting for a response. He was by now used to the coldness of Tommy's hands and he only wanted to see his hazel eyes, to the see them open, smiling at him. To see his smile. Just that.

"He is alive…" the doctors had said three days ago, when he and Lori took him to the hospital after that tragic accident. Merton for a moment had forgotten how to breathe.

"He is alive…".

But in coma. And no one could say for sure when Tommy would recover. There even was just the slightest possibility for him to never wake up.

So Merton waited and waited. Not leaving Tommy's side. Not until there was still hope. Not until they could still hear Tommy's heartbeat.

"Merton…". Lori entered Tommy's room and shot a worried look at the Goth. She sighed loudly and sat down near him. "Why don't you go home and eat something… you haven't eaten anything this last three days…".

"I'm fine, Lori…" Merton said smiling weakly at her. "I… I already eat…"

Lori sighed again, trying with all her might not to slap Merton for good. Merton stopped smiling and returned staring at Tommy's sleeping form.

"Oh, enough!" Lori exclaimed standing up, making Merton jump in fear. He looked up at Lori, surprised, his mouth just a little agape. "Enough, Merton!" and continued in a more calm voice: "Don't you think a care about him, too? But you need to sleep! You need to eat and go out… you can't stay in this room forever!"

Merton looked at her and closed his mouth shut. Lori sighed again and picked up the chair she let fall in her outburst.

"I know, Lori…" Merton whispered when she calmed down, "But I want to be the first one he sees when he'll wake up…"

Lori stared at him for a moment before smiling a little at him: "Do you want to let him see you in this state? With those horrible bags under your eyes? Pale… well, paler than usual that is…" she said making Merton smile.

"You are right…" he said and finally stood up from beside Tommy's bed. Reluctantly he let Tommy's fingers slip away from his hand.

"Just go… I'll be here…" Lori said and sat down on Merton chair. The black haired boy looked down at Tommy once more before nodding his head and exiting the room. Lori waited for Merton's steps to slowly fade away and then looked at the werewolf's still face.

"Oh, Tommy…" she whispered before breaking down. She cried for the first time in her life.

---

"Look what I got!" Lori exclaimed entering Tommy's hospital room. Merton looked up from the book he was reading up at her. She carried a big brown bag smelling of…

"Chicken?" Merton asked half surprised half confused.

"Yup!" Lori said sitting down with a big smile. "Tommy loves chicken! Don't you, Tommy?" she asked looking at Tommy and gave Merton a bucket of food,

"Eat!" she commanded and she herself took a bite. After swallowing down she continued: "Maybe if he smells the chicken he so much adores he will wake up to eat!"

Merton quirked an eyebrow at this and started to laugh.

"What make you think that? Do you actually believe it?" Merton asked amused. Lori grinned.

"Well, if he didn't wake up with your smell to have sex…" Merton blushed, a lot. "He will wake up with the smell of food… stop blushing, Merton! I was just kidding!"

"Lori!" Merton exclaimed and avoided her eyes. She laughed but when her eyes traveled down to Tommy's form she stopped immediately.

"Guess chicken won't wake him up too, after all…" she said with a sad tone of voice. Merton tried to smile and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.


	3. About waking up and forgetting

Lori didn't want to open her eyes, she was dreaming a beautiful dream and she didn't want to wake up just yet…

Five more minutes… please, mum…

With her arms as a pillow, bent over the table in Tommy's room, sat on that really comfortable chair… No, let me sleep…

"Lori?"

Lori's eyes opened up almost immediately and her head shot up from its position on her arm so quickly her neck hurt. But she didn't turn around just yet. Somewhere behind her started coughing.

"Love?" his voice cracked and Lori now couldn't do but stare at the owner of the voice with wide eyes. Three months… three months…

"Oh, my god!" she stood up from her chair and Tommy smiled rather weakly at her. "Oh, my god…" she ran to him at the speed of light and caught him in a tight embrace. "Oh, Tommy!"

Tommy made to laugh but it resulted on him coughing loudly. Lori felt Tommy's arms encircle her waist and her only thought was that she had to feel so protected (not that she needed to, anyway!!) since… well, since she had broken up with the werewolf long time ago…

Tommy looked at Lori's surprisingly trembling body and when he felt his shirt damp he opened his mouth in surprise.

"Love? Are you crying?"

Love… she had to hear that since… wait… what?

"No, Tommy…" but she didn't raise her head from Tommy's chest, "I'm just blowing my nose on your shirt…" and her voice cracked once again.

"Stupid tomboy…" Tommy smiled, "I'm happy you're my tomboy, though…" and with that said he started coughing again, rather badly this time.

"I'm going to call a doctor!" she exclaimed then and without Tommy noticing she dried her eyes with her shirt's sleeve. "Don't you dare, Tommy…" and she quickly ran out of the room. Tommy just coughed in response.

---

"You are a lucky little werewolf!" Lori exclaimed then and Tommy smiled at her softly. "You know… I almost had a heart attack when you started coughing! I'm glad the doctor said it was nothing serious…"

"I'm glad too…" Tommy said then and coughed a little, "Could you please tell me now how come I'm here?"

"Why? Don't you remember?" Lori asked surprised.

"Well last thing I remember is being with you at the Factory…" Tommy started and Lori looked more confused than ever, then Tommy's face darkened a little, "…I'm surprised you don't remember…" he scratched his head in confusion and anger, "…but you were flirting with that guy to make me really jealous and…"

"What?" she exclaimed but, then again, she somehow remember that episode… but it had happened so long ago! It had been two years ago when she and Tommy dated… Then understanding came and she knew… "Oh…" oh, how she knew… "Ooooh…" and she opened her mouth to say something when someone else slammed the door open.

Tommy and Lori heads snapped at the intruder.

"Tommy!" Merton exclaimed, still panting. He was on cloud nine, Lori could tell, but he was going to fall really hard on the ground when he'll knew…

"Merton! Buddy!" Tommy smiled and Merton's face darkened. A lot.

"You idiot!" he cried, "Don't 'buddy' me!" he shouted, "You know how much you made us suffer? You idiot! You should had let the money to that thief instead of doing the hero!"

Tommy avoided Merton's eyes throughout Merton's outcry, feeling guilty for whatever he had done.

Then the shouting stopped and Tommy looked up to see a softly smiling Merton.

"I'm so glad you're awake…" he whispered and leaned down to embrace his friend when Lori's face caught his eye.

'Don't kiss him…' Lori mouthed and Merton inquired his eyebrows in confusion. But the look in Lori's eyes made him understand that he would suffer the consequences if he didn't do as told. Lori will tell him why, eventually…

"Hey, Mert…" Tommy said hugging his friend closer to him.

"Don't call me that…" Merton whispered and Tommy laughed.

But Lori knew that this happiness wouldn't last forever…

She watched as Tommy and Merton embraced… Tommy wasn't hugging Merton as one would hug a lover… he had totally forgotten about his relationship with Merton…

They weren't going to take it well… both of them for different reasons…


	4. The end of a friendship

Was there something wrong with her?

Because, really, the things that were going on inside her head were really insane…

Lori bit her bottom lip looking anywhere else but the two boys before her. She tried to smile, getting a grin from Tommy's part in return ('Not helping…' she thought), then gulped, then coughed a little…

Was there something wrong with her? She dared to look at Merton's confused face for a second and immediately regretted doing so. He was her friend! She couldn't do that to him!

"I…" she started then stopped.

Was she mad? Maybe. Probably. Certainly. Because, as far as she was concerned she didn't want to tell Merton Tommy had forgotten all about their relationship. She didn't even remember when was the last time she ever felt so loved and now that Tommy had this crazy little idea they were still together made her not wanting to let the opportunity go…

Suddenly she realized she wanted Tommy to still love her. Didn't she get over it long ago now? Yup! She was mad… she had now the chance to love another person again, to have a serious relationship again and… and…

And Merton?

God! Fuck that little detail… no! He is her friend! No, Tommy loves _you_, don't you want him to be yours again? But Merton is her friend!

"Lori?" shit "Is there something wrong?" Merton asked feeling more confused than before, enquiring his eyebrow.

She was tempted to say no. Really… everything is fine! The flowers are blooming, the sky is blue and then there is that little detail that told her not to say anything and continue her life, happily even after, with Tommy at her side… No, no, no, Merton! Don't worry everything is fine!

"Love?"

Don't make things more difficult… please, Tommy… SHIT! Did he call her 'love' in front of Merton? She glanced at Merton for a moment but he seemed not to notice…

Was he _that_ dense!!

"I…" speak, Lori, say it! "I…" that is _so _out of character from you! "I…" Oh, my just tell them! "I need to tell you something…" she blurted out in the end.

"What is it Lori?" Merton asked, Tommy just looked at her. Maybe she had to talk to Merton first…

"Merton, please, come with me…" Lori said and took him by the arm out from Tommy's hospital room. She closed the door behind them and faced the black haired boy before her.

Now or never…

"It's about Tommy…" she said, her expression serious.

"What? What is it?" Merton asked, his heart pulping loudly in his chest.

"He has a memory loss…" she said, "Remember when I told you not to kiss him?"

"Yeah?" Merton was now more confused: memory loss?

"It was because he…" she suddenly stopped and avoided Merton's eyes.

"He?" Merton prompted, "What does Tommy not remember? Why does he not remember? What…"

"Tommy forgot everything that happened this past two years…" Lori said in the end and waited for the information to sink in. Merton stared at her; the shock of being informed that Tommy was suffering from memory loss didn't let him think clearly.

"Two years?" he mouthed and glanced at Tommy's room's door. "What…"

"It means…" Lori started getting frustrated, "He doesn't remember you two are together! It means he still doesn't know he's gay! It means that he thinks he's still with me!"

"What?!" Merton panicked, "He forgot about me? About us?"

Lori decided not to speak and just nodded a little.

"Is this temporal?"

"The doctors don't know…"

"We should tell him!" Merton exclaimed and made to open the door but Lori unexpectedly stopped him.

"Do you want him to hate you?" Lori exclaimed, "It will come as a shock to him if you tell him he's gay, that you two have kissed and the such, all in a day!"

"And what do you propose we do!" Merton spat then, "He can't live in a lie, Lori… he'll know eventually if not now when he returns home! His room is full with pictures of us, Lori! Won't that be a shock to him?"

"He'll hate you…"

"He'll hate me more if I don't tell him…"

"Some things need time, Merton, let him know step by step…"

"Oh, Lori…" Merton's eyes darkened. "Don't tell me you want to take him away from me…"

Lori bit her lip but looked at Merton straight in the eyes.

"Did I give you that impression?"

Merton groaned and turned fully to Lori now.

"Don't tell me bullshit, Lori… I know you are still in love with him!" Merton exclaimed, "And now that he returns the feelings you…you…"

"I'm not in love with him!" Lori started but Merton looked dirtily at her. "I just…"

"Just what, Lori? I know you long enough to understand what happens in that sick mind of yours…"

"I… I…" she didn't know what to say. Merton started unbelievably at her:

"You are so selfish…" he whispered trying to suppress his anger.

"And you are not?" Lori couldn't help the words escaping her mouth. Merton looked betrayed for a moment then he turned his back to her.

"I don't believe you…"

"Aren't you glad that I told you he doesn't remember about you?" Lori spat, "Aren't you glad that I did not hold the information for myself?"

Merton looked at her.

"I don't believe you were going to do that!"

"But I didn't!" Lori exclaimed, "And now I'm trying to help!"

"Yes, right!" Merton said, "Who are you trying to help really? Me or yourself?" and with that he slammed the door on her face.

"Fine!" she shouted and two nurses started at her. She humphed at them making them run away. "FINE!" and she walked quickly away.


	5. The truth

The moment Merton Dingle slammed Tommy's hospital's room door and his eyes turned to the werewolf's kind eyes and smile, his heart ached so much he only wanted to open the damned door again and fly away as quickly as he could. But he knew he couldn't do that. Because if he wanted Tommy his again he _had_ to tell the football player the absolute truth, as difficult as it may sound. Tommy was looking at him with that smile Merton loved so much and in that moment he hated Lori more than ever. How could she think that he would accept her to take away from him the only happiness he ever had? What kind of friend was so selfish to do that? How could she? How could she ever think…? The hand still resting on the doorknob trembled so much he knew that Tommy had noticed also.

"What's wrong?" the werewolf asked as if on cue, the kind, friendly smile left Tommy's face in a couple of seconds and all courage Merton could have had until that moment disappeared and whatever he wanted to say left his mind in a tick. Why was he afraid so much? Didn't he want Tommy back? Wouldn't the werewolf understand? Or would he go away as Lori had predicted?

"Tommy we need to talk…" Merton said and avoiding Tommy's eyes he let go of the doorknob. He sat on a chair far away from Tommy and looked outside the window, the blue sky blinding him with the tragedy of it all.

"What's wrong? Merton, buddy, you can tell me…"

Merton wanted to smile but he couldn't and he tightened his fists, his nail cutting the inside of his hands badly.

"It's you Tommy…" Merton said at last watching a bird fly in the distance, "The doctors said you suffer from amnesia…" seeing the questioning look on Tommy's face he quickly added: "Memory loss…"

"Oh…" Tommy didn't know what to say but then asked: "What did I forget?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Merton asked and he finally looked at Tommy straight in the eyes. Tommy was worried: Merton had never been so serious in his entire life.

"Going out with Lori, Merton…" he answered. Merton chuckled and he felt his eyes too dry to be normal.

"That was two years ago, love…"

"Two years ago?" Tommy was shocked and looked at Merton wide eyed. "I forgot two entire years of my life? Okay, okay, calm down…" he took a big breath, "First things first, because no one cared to tell me, how did I got into a coma?"

"Shot… trying to save me and Lori…" the answer was so quick Tommy didn't have the time to comprehend it fully. When he did however he strangely grinned:

"Cool!"

"No, not cool!" Merton exclaimed, "That was grave! I almost had a heart attack seeing you there, bleeding all over the place…"

Tommy blushed and looked away:

"I'm sorry, Merton…" he then dared to look at Merton again, seeing him hiding his face with his hands Tommy said: "So, what did I miss?"

The hardest part had finally arrived.

"You…"

And Merton suddenly couldn't do it…

"We…"

Words were nothing but letters together. So why did they hurt so much?

"We're in college together…" Merton started, "We share the room. Your parents are okay. Your brother strangely lost some weight…"

"That's impossible!" Tommy exclaimed happily, "Did he switch off that damned television?"

"No such luck, love…" Merton smiled a little. Tommy pouted.

"What about relationships?" Tommy asked.

"What about that?" Merton felt nervous.

"Am I still with Lori? Did we break up or something?"

"Broke up long ago…" Merton answered quickly. Tommy oohed again.

"Is that why she left so quickly then?" Tommy asked, "It must be terrible for her to know I'm in love with her again. Maybe she has another boyfriend…" his eyes darkened, "…or she's married or…"

"Yes, that is the reason she left…" Merton cut off and Tommy was taken aback.

"Merton?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…" Merton suddenly stood up and made his way to the window. There was nothing but silence for a moment before Tommy asked again:

"So am I single? Do I have a girlfriend? Am I married?"

"At college?" Merton exclaimed. Tommy shrugged.

"You never know… so?"

Merton sighed, dried the tears that were forming in his eyes and looked at Tommy once again.

"Do you really want to know?" Tommy nodded and waited eagerly for the truth.

"I am your boyfriend. Had been since the day you understood you were gay…".

Tommy blinked. Once. Twice. It could have been humorous but Merton couldn't laugh. Not now, not ever.

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy started, his face going pale. Merton couldn't breathe anymore.

"No…"

"I am not gay, Merton…" Tommy started, "Never had and never will!" he shouted and stood up from his bed, "I never liked blokes!" he exclaimed, "I love girls! Girls, you heard me?"

"I know but you…"

"No buts Merton!" Tommy paced and then looked strictly at his friend. "And you are my boyfriend? No! No way! You are my friend, just a friend!"

"Tommy I know it's strange but…" Merton said and made some steps forwards but Tommy blocked him away.

"If this is a joke, Merton, I am not laughing…" Tommy exclaimed. Merton groaned and punched the wall behind him.

"Why won't you understand!" he shouted. Tommy's eyes darkened a lot more.

"I'm not gay…"

Merton looked at him with anger.

"If is that so, Tommy, why I remember every kiss, every moment, every time you said 'I love you' to me?"

"That's it, isn't it?" Tommy snapped, "You remember those things, I don't, I can't…"

"We were happy together, Tommy…"

"Merton, stop it _now_!" Tommy shouted loud and clear and Merton did. "Listen to me very carefully I don't love you, never had, okay? I am not gay, never had, okay? What about Stacey? Lori?"

"That was before…"

"Don't start that!"

"I love you…"

"No, you don't…" Tommy put on his clothes, "No, I don't…" and with that he opened the door and ran away. Merton watched him go.


	6. Photos

Tommy didn't know how much time he had been walking, for all he knew it could have been minutes, hours, maybe a full day as he noticed the sun slowly descending the sky and the street lamps starting to switch on, one by one and all together. He didn't know what to think, what to feel anymore. Was that ache in his heart anger? Sadness? Betrayal? And if that was the case, why? Why he felt like that? All he knew was that he had forgotten two full years of his life and had woken up in a world were he and his best friend were an item. And that was wrong! Simply wrong! But nonetheless felt a little guilty: Merton's face, so sad and defeated; Tommy couldn't stop thinking he shouldn't have run away but Merton was still his friend, wasn't he? He will understand… he hoped he would. Merton would understand that he couldn't love him, would he? Tommy didn't know what they been through this two past years, he couldn't remember, for him it felt impossible, unreal. It was a joke. No, he wasn't gay.

And Merton would understand and find himself someone who truly loved him, because, as far as Tommy was concerned, he liked girls and that was final.

So immersed in his thoughts he didn't realized he had rang the bell of his parent's home.

"Who is it?"

Tommy looked up surprised as the door suddenly unlocked. His mother, a little older than he remembered her, looked up at him, her face a mix of confusion and happiness. Abruptly she hugged him tightly to her and for the first time for what felt years Tommy was inebriated by her favorite perfume that covered her soft smell that was her.

"Mum…" he was surprised to feel his shirt damp with tears, "Mum, it's just me…" he started and patted her a little on the back as she started to cry more. When she finally let him go she quickly entered the house and started shouting:

"Tommy's here! Tommy! Tommy! My son, my son!"

Tommy was still too confused from the information given about his memory loss that whatever happened in those few moments was nothing but a blur to him. He felt someone else, more manly, embrace him tightly and felt his dad laugh and tell him how much he loved him.

"Tommy…" Dean said and Tommy felt his mouth slam to the floor because there he was, his brother, not sitting on his favorite chair, hugging him.

"Dean?" he mouthed before his mother embraced him once more.

"Oh, my son! What happened! Did they let you out? Why didn't they call us to come and collect you? Where is Lori, Tommy? Merton?"

"Jeez, mum, give him a break!" Dean exclaimed. At the mention of Merton's name Tommy's face darkened.

"I…" he stopped and looked at his mother's worried eyes. "I tell you tomorrow, mum… I'm exhausted…" and without another word he flied to his bedroom. He heard his mother dry her eyes and tell him 'goodnight'.

He closed the door behind him and what he came across made his stomach turn in a funny way. There, across him, on the wall, a picture of him and Merton kissing welcomed him home. He stared at it and slowly took it away from the wall. They seemed so happy, but that was it, wasn't it? It _seemed_, it didn't mean they were. He let the photo on his desk and opened all the drawers he could put his hands onto and found many other photos smile up at him. He felt sick.

Suddenly something fell from one of the photo albums and he collected the white piece of paper. There was something written on it and he started to read:

_Merton you are my friend – we have been friends… _something cancelled and then: _I love you… for goodness sake I love you too much and you don't know… _

_Merton you are my friend…_

Tommy stared at the letter for what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't understand the purpose of it but the things that were written on it made him feel sick all over again. _I love you_. No, that wasn't him. He didn't love him. He didn't love Merton. He didn't. He didn't. Will never. Not like that. Never like that.

With trembling hands he took the paper and all the photos and threw them away in the wastepaper.

For a moment he thought seeing Merton smile disappeared in one of the photos he threw away but as he switched off the lights he thought it had been fruit of his imagination.


	7. What are you going to do?

Merton watched his computer screen with blank eyes. His pale face illuminated, making it paler, more beautiful. He didn't know why he switched on the computer in the first place, he knew he just did out of habit. He just knew that Tommy left him alone and he was not crying. He just stared at the desktop in front of him. A photo. Of Tommy.

He wasn't crying.

Because really. When Lori told him Tommy had forgotten all about them he knew that the werewolf would react the way he actually did.

Long ago, when Tommy had realized he _loved _Merton more than a friend the football player had freaked out and denied his own feelings. When Merton, long ago, had admitted he loved him back, more than a friend, Tommy had bellowed, just as he did that day in the hospital, that he wasn't gay, and had ran away from Merton.

Long ago Merton had actually cried.

It took Tommy two whole months, two whole months of writing (or trying to write was more likely) that he loved Merton before he actually confronted the Goth and told him, loud and clear, so everyone could hear he _loved_ him. More than life itself. More than everything. Forever.

Merton remembered those half written letters. Tommy showed them to him with a blush on his face and told him, again, how stupid he had acted, how stupid he had been when he had freaked out, for a moment choosing to lose the most wonderful thing in his life: Merton.

He had cried long ago.

Now he couldn't.

"Freaker!"

Merton's eyes finally left the computer screen and watched as Becky, his sister, climbed down the stairs to him old room. The girl, no, a woman now, looked at him, as always as if he was some kind of revolting bug. Merton actually smiled. Becky looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Freaker… did you see Tommy today? How is he? I still can't understand how could _you _of all people win the heart of the most handsome man on earth! Really, it's… it's…"

"Tommy woke up…" he said and Becky stopped mumbling and stared open mouthed at him. Without a worry he switched off the computer and his face darkened.

"Really? That's… that's!" Becky was trying to suppress her happiness but Merton knew her too well.

"Yes, I know…" he simply said and rested his head on his right hand. Becky looked at him and enquired her eyebrows.

"So what's the problem?" he asked, straightforward as ever. Merton's eyes stared at a photo of him and Tommy near his bed then looked back at his sister and finally his heart ached.

"He forgot about me…"

"Amnesia?" Becky asked.

"Two whole years of his life…"

Becky looked at him and she opened her mouth to say something but then understood she had nothing to say. She looked at the chair before Merton's desk and finally sat down. Silence followed their small talk.

He couldn't cry because in his heart he already knew Tommy would run away. Tommy had already done it.

It was as if living all over again those terrible months.

But this time he wouldn't wait and cry like he did long ago…

"What are you going to do?" Becky asked him then, soft, worried, confused. Merton looked at her and with surprise he found himself grinning. Becky enquired her eyebrows more.

"I'm going to win his heart back…".


	8. It was only a dream

AN: Long time no see, huh? Well I'm back! Don't tell me you thought this story would never be updated? Don't worry! I do not intend of leaving this story in the middle!

As always, sorry for any grammatical/lexical errors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tommy…"__ the words were spoken softly, almost seductively and Tommy couldn't do but smile a little to himself. He did not open his eyes but he knew who it was: he could recognize that voice from miles. He felt someone's gently breathing against his neck and he turned a little to it's owner. Blue, cerulean eyes looked at him and Tommy grinned. _

"_You don't know how much I love you…" Tommy said then and Merton smiled a little. _

"_Oh, I'm sure I do…"._

Tommy suddenly woke upand was a little surprised to find himself in his old bedroom instead of the strange place he had dreamed of. Everything had felt so real that for a moment he thought there was someone else with him in his bed but when he turned around to where he thought he actually felt someone breathing he found no one. He sighed and realization of what exactly he had been dreaming hit him and he felt terrified by its implication.

"I must…" Tommy started, trying to calm himself. "I must…" but he did not find any words that could explain why he had been dreaming of Merton like… like…

"I must…" he tried again and gulped when big, hopeful blue eyes flashed in his mind. "I miss him…" he said in the end. "I don't love him, not in _that_ way, but I do miss him…" he repeated and the sting he had felt in his heart until that moment lessened a little but did not leave him entirely. He sighed loudly and slammed back onto the mattress. "He _is _my best friend after all…" he thought, "I really shouldn't have talked to him like that…".

And yet again he still felt a little betrayed at Merton's words: _"I am your boyfriend. Had been since the day you understood you were gay…". _How could he say something so stupid! Merton knew he loved Lori. A woman!

So why the look on Merton's face had hurt so much that day? Tommy groaned and impulsively grabbed the telephone from the night table and stared at it for a moment, thinking at what exactly he was attempting to do. What if Merton wrongly interpreted what he was going to say? What if, if he tried to tell him he did not want to have that kind of relationship they seemed to have before the accident Merton had talked about… would he lose him forever?

Kicking all those thoughts away he violently pressed the numbers and waited for someone, for Merton to answer no matter the time, no matter what would happen then on.

Tommy waited, his heart pounding soundly in his chest.

He waited.

And then it seemed someone else couldn't sleep either for he picked up the phone and answered softly:

"Hello?"

For a moment Tommy couldn't talk but instead wanted to hear that voice again. What was happening to him?

"Hello?" the voice said again, this time a little more frightened.

"M… Merton? It's me…" Tommy said and he saw his hand shaking. From the other side Merton sighed but did not say anything. "I..." Tommy said then, slightly losing confidence. What was he doing?

"Do you know what time is it, Tommy?" Merton said then angrily. "I almost had a heart attack!" and Tommy couldn't do but laugh a little at the familiarity of all.

"I'm sorry!" he said amused and then repeated more seriously: "I'm sorry…", there was no response, "I'm sorry for hurting you…".

"No, Tommy…" Merton said then, "I… I shouldn't have hoped, I shouldn't have forced you to…" a pause, "…you forgot all about us and I know it's difficult for you to comprehend now…"

"You know that…" but Merton didn't let him finish.

"I don't want to force you into nothing!" Merton exclaimed and for a moment Tommy thought he was crying: "Listen, I don't care if you don't love me, Tommy! I don't care! I just don't wanna lose you! I want us to continue to be friends…"

"I want that too…" Tommy said. "Like we used to…".

"Okay…" was the only response and then silence.

"I want you to come tomorrow morning…" Tommy said suddenly.

"What?"

"Come here…" Tommy said softly and somehow knew that Merton was grinning at the phone in that moment.

"Yeah, okay…" and that was the end of the conversation.

---------------------

Tommy woke up again at the sound of someone knocking his bedroom door. He immediately opened his eyes and stood up from the bed in a matter of seconds. He put some good clothes on and powerfully opened the door, scaring his mother for good.

"Tommy!" she shrieked but Tommy didn't look at her twice. "Calm down! You need to relax!" she said, "Tommy… are you listening to me?"

"Is he here?" was the only answer. Mrs. Dawkins raised an eyebrow and looked at Tommy's hopeful face.

"Did you mean she? Because Lori's here and…" but Tommy had long left her and had already made his way to the living room, where Lori was surely waiting for him.

"Lori!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw her sitting on the sofa, watching whatever Dean was watching at the time. At the sound of her name the blond girl raised her head and beamed at him.

"Tommy!" she ran to him as if to hug him but then changed idea and walked slowly to him instead.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that yesterday, Tommy…"

"It's all right…" Tommy said then and took her hand. "Let's go upstairs to talk…"

She nodded and followed him, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"So Merton told you the news, huh?" she said casually as soon as he closed the door.

"Yeah…" he said, all happiness leaving him in an instance. "I forgot too many things…"

"Yeah, I know…" Lori said, "It must be terrible…"

"It is…"

"And you still love me?"

Tommy laughed a little. Lori hadn't changed at all. "Always to the point, huh?" Tommy couldn't stop himself from commenting. Lori looked at him and then nodded almost comically. Tommy laughed amused but then stopped.

Two years of his life had been deleted from his memory. It seemed so important now that he had to answer Lori's question. Two years ago he had loved Lori.

He had.

That was the point, wasn't it? He _had_.

Did he now?

"I… I don't know, Lori… everything it's so confusing…" Tommy said and without a warning Lori turned him around to her and kissed him roughly on the mouth and when the werewolf slowly started to kiss her back she deepened the feeling.

Tommy didn't know why the kiss didn't felt good as it had felt the last time he had been with the blond haired girl. He just knew that his mind wasn't working as well as it should have because images of Merton seemed to flash in his mind at every brush of lips and every touch. He couldn't take it anymore but when he made to stop the kiss he realized Lori had been the one to end it first. Tommy looked at her and he saw the disappointment in her face for the slightest of moments before it was gone and it was replaced with a look of pure apathy.

"Lori… what was that for?" Tommy asked a little shocked. He suddenly felt disgusted with himself for reasons he had yet to comprehend and he stared at Lori trying to find answers. But the only response he got was:

"It was only a dream…"

"What are you talking about?"

Lori looked up at him and without another explanation smiled sadly and ran away.


	9. He doesn't

Merton's heart beat hard against his chest and he put a hand on it, as if the gesture would make him stop feel so nervous. It didn't work, obviously, but instead made him more anxious still and for the slightest of seconds he wanted to turn around and return to his beloved Hearse where he knew nothing would make him feel so afraid.

Because he _was_ scared the heck out of him: what if his plan didn't work? What if Tommy had changed his mind and didn't want him to come anymore? What if the words he was going to say, the way they will come out of his mouth, betrayed his real emotions and scare Tommy again?

He sighed loudly and stared at the Dawkin's front door for what seemed like an eternity before making up his mind and decided to… return home. He turned around to face his car and made to go away when suddenly he heard the door behind him open and someone running right into him. With a startled kind of yelp he quickly glanced at the person who collided with him and he was surprised to see no other that Lori herself.

His eyes darkened but when he looked at her depressed face his heart suddenly softened. She was not looking at him, giving Merton the impression that she didn't even realize he was there with her. Her eyes were somewhat red and Merton was startled by the discovery, because he had never ever saw Lori like this, ready to cry no less.

"What are you doing here…." Merton half asked half stated watching Lori suddenly look up at him.

"It's none of your business!" she abruptly cried out and made to run away. Merton looked at her cross the road when Lori unexpectedly turned around to him: "He doesn't…" she started to say but then stopped and shaking her head with resolution she finally ran away.

Merton raised his eyebrows puzzled at her words. He was startled when another voice spoke behind him.

"I don't what?"

Merton turned abruptly to Tommy and the fear he had been feeling moments ago appeared again. He stared at Tommy's hazel eyes as they looked down at Merton's face in question.

Merton suddenly remembered that look. Tommy had looked at him in that confused way a little before reaching down for their very first kiss. But Tommy wasn't going to kiss him now, was he?

No, he didn't love him now.

"So, Tommy…" he said and lowered his eyes away from Tommy's intense gaze.

"Do you know what's up with Lori?" Tommy suddenly interrupted him and took him by the arm, dragging Merton inside. Merton was startled by Tommy's gesture and thinking he did something he shouldn't had had, asked:

"Why are you upset? Did something happen?"

Tommy stopped and let him go, then looked down at the Goth.

"She kissed me…" he plainly said and Merton's face darkened with jealously.

"She what?!" Merton screeched and Tommy looked at him, amused, as if he knew something Merton didn't.

"Yes! And then ran away…" Tommy continued with a toothy grin Tommy himself couldn't quite explain. To say Merton was surprised was an understatement and he looked at Tommy with wide eyes.

"She what?"

"Ran away, yes…" Tommy whispered softly and then grinned at him, "I'm glad you came!"

Merton looked at his weird werewolf friend amused at how he could change the conversation in a heartbeat. He looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Tommy beat him to it:

"I'm sorry I said those things to you the other day…"

Merton closed his mouth shut and every happy thought left his mind. The realization that as much as he wanted to have Tommy near him again the werewolf would never love him again in the same way hurt him. He nodded once.

"I'm sorry that you still love me. I know I'm hurting you…"

Merton knew that Tommy was often dense about feelings but this time, strangely enough, he seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Merton didn't look at him and nodded again.

"I…" he made to say but when strong arms encircled his body in a tight embrace he stopped thinking and melted into the touch.

"Oh, Merton…" Tommy said in his ear and the Goth knew he was going to die just there. "I don't want to lose you as a friend…"

"Me neither…" Merton said and he was disappointed when they broke apart. Tommy put his hands on Merton's shoulders and smiled a little embarrassed.

"Unrequited love must hurt a lot…" Tommy said then "…but you'll find the right person soon enough…" he let Merton go and the black haired boy felt suddenly cold. "You are too wonderful… there is no way one can't love you!"

Merton nodded and forced himself to smile at Tommy.


	10. The plan

Merton entered Tommy's room with a little apprehension and his fears were immediately confirmed as soon as he saw his and Tommy's photos thrown carelessly away in the basket near Tommy's desk. He sighed a little, knowing fully well that he expected such a reaction from Tommy, and he sat down on a chair smiling brightly at his best friend. Tommy sat on the bed before him and smiled back at Merton, not really noticing the flash of pain in the other teen's eyes.

"You are lucky you forgot only two years of your life…" Merton said breaking the silence, "I now have fewer things to tell you…"

Tommy smiled amused but he feared Merton wanted to talk about their "relationship" again and, really, he'd rather not talk about it, at all. He made to say something but closed his mouth immediately after.

"It's alright…" Merton said then, noticing Tommy's silence but interpreting it wrongly, "You'll remembered everything soon enough. The doctors said your amnesia's temporary…".

"Amnesia? Temporary? Merton, talk normally!" Tommy exclaimed then with a smile, he really couldn't help himself. Merton rolled his eyes at him but smiled nonetheless.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" the black haired boy said then. "That's reminds me!" he put a hand in his right pocket and took out a little brown bag. Tommy looked at it for a moment before looking back at Merton curiously. Merton was smiling broadly now and put the bag in Tommy's hands.

"I bought it two days ago!" Merton said cheerfully, "Fact is…" he added then a little more seriously, "…I still don't know what it does!"

Tommy snorted at him and he let out a silent sigh. Merton didn't want to talk about "them"! He wanted to talk about something mysterious he has bought! Just like old times… Feeling more at easy than before Tommy cautiously opened the brown bag and he gasped at the bright light that emanated from inside. He put a hand in it and his fingers touched soft, rough sand.

"It's sand!" Tommy unnecessarily exclaimed and Merton nodded.

"Be careful!" Merton said then as Tommy took a handful of it and sniffed it.

"It's like…" Tommy said but he didn't have the time to finish the sentence that he sneezed, used his hands to cover his nose and having as a result to throw same of the sand on Merton and himself.

Merton immediately stood up and took Tommy's hand in his.

'I hope this works…' was his last thought before he and Tommy fell soundly asleep on the bed.

----------------

Lori thanked the waiter politely and took her cherry beverage from his hands. He smiled at her but she didn't notice the interested look he was giving her, having other things on her mind. She looked around her instead, suddenly realizing that she had to see The Factory since the day before Tommy's accident. Her heart hurt at the mention of Tommy's name but let it go, thinking, for the millionth time since she kissed the werewolf that morning, that she never really had a true chance. She knew Tommy was Merton's propriety but she had chosen not to believe it until the very end. Tommy may not remember his relationship with Merton but his unconscious seemed to be well aware of the werewolf's true feelings. He would never be hers. She had to let go.

So why it hurt so much to lose?

She wanted to say sorry to Merton but she was too proud to admit he was right from the beginning. She had wanted to tell him that Tommy was still in love with him but she hadn't had the courage to do so. She hoped Merton would realize it on his own; she really didn't want to apologize just yet. She didn't want to talk to neither of them just yet.

"I _saw_ the werewolf! With my own two eyes!"

Lori's eyes went wide and she looked behind her at the source of the voice. She knew that voice. She watched as a man stood in the middle of the table with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. He had a square face and dark bags under his eyes. His clothes were torn and he seemed to really be in need of a good bath.

"Yes, Frank!" said another man rolling his eyes. His two friends laugh behind their bottles of beer. "You already told us…"

"Why want ANYONE believe me!" Frank exclaimed angrily. "I saw _it_! I shot at _it_!"

Lori felt shivers ran down her spine.

"So where's the body, Frank?" said another man making the others laugh again. "Because there must be a body!"

"I checked!" Frank said in his drunken state, "But it was gone!"

"Really, now?" said the first man with a sarcastic smile on his unshaved face.

"It must be still alive!" Frank said after a moment. The others laughed and he climbed down the table and grabbed one of them from the collar of their shirt. "It's real! And if you don't believe me I'll bring _it_ to you!" and as soon as he said that he hardly pushed his ex-listener away. Lori watched him go and their eyes locked for the slightest of moments before Lori hastily took out her mobile. She quickly paid her beverage and exited The Factory as faster as her legs could carry her. Making sure there was no one around her she pressed Tommy's home number.

"Dawkins home!" a woman answered cheerfully. Lori looked around her once more before responding.

"Mrs. Dawkins!" she exclaimed, her heart pounding frantically in her chest, "I'm Lori!"

"Oh, hi, Lori! How are you?"

"May I speak with Tommy now? It's urgent!" Lori cut her abruptly.

"In a moment…"

-----------

Tommy thought he remembered that place. He had been in that park before. He kind of remembered that big oak tree and that little lake. He remembered sitting on that bench and look at the lake, holding someone's hand. Who's hand?

He looked around him, searching for a trace of life but the more he searched the more he realized he was alone. Even the tree seemed dead.

"Tommy?" a kind voice called him and he turned abruptly around and he was surprised to see Merton standing before him.

"Merton…" he exclaimed, "What?"

"It was so kind from your part to bring me here again…" Merton cut him, ignoring Tommy's confused look.

"Bring you here? Again?" he asked uncertain but Merton didn't answer as if Tommy hadn't said anything at all.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it?" Merton said then looking down at the dead lake.

Suddenly Tommy realized that he was dreaming and recognized the sand he had touched before as the sand the Sandman often used. It was strange, Tommy thought, that Merton hadn't identified it immediately. He was the expert in that kind of thing! Surely he must have known what the bag contained? But as he remembered Merton's worried look minutes before he pushed immediately away the doubt from his heart. Rapidly he realized that Merton, or the Merton he was dreaming of, was still talking.

"Don't you remember?" Merton was saying just then smiling.

"Remember what?" Tommy said sadly, "I don't remember anything. You know I don't…"

Merton continued to smile and Tommy felt his heart break. It seemed that Merton didn't understand or couldn't hear him.

"What did it feel like?" Merton suddenly asked.

"Felt what?" Tommy asked, a look of pure confusion on his face. Merton smiled again, a little more maliciously this time:

"What did it feel like? Kissing Lori?"

Tommy was taken aback by the question and he looked at Merton who in the meantime had turned his back to him. Tommy asked himself if his dreams had always been as confusing as this one before making up his mind and answered:

"I don't know…" he said and touched Merton's shoulder.

"Was she better than me?" Merton said then.

"I don't remember…" Tommy said then, feeling suddenly guilty. "But…" he blushed madly, "…if you let me…"

Merton slowly turned to him and looked up at Tommy's face, waiting. Tommy on the other hand was feeling his face burn with embarrassment.

"Mind if I kiss you?" he finally blurted out.

"No…" Merton whispered and Tommy timidly took Merton's chin with his fingers and pulled him softly closer. He felt Merton's breathing on his lips and felt his heart burn. It was a strange feeling and for the slightest of moments he wondered if he was really dreaming.

Slowly he reached down and pressed his lips against Merton's ones. He felt Merton's arms encircle his waist and pull him closer. Without realizing what he was doing he felt himself deepening the kiss. For Tommy Merton's taste was simply heaven and craving for more he grabbed Merton's hair with his hand and pulled him even closer.

Merton moaned under him and Tommy felt that was a sign for him to go on and never stop.

---------

"Did you know that Merton was here?" Mrs. Dawkins said laughing on the other side of the phone. Lori looked around her again. She had a bad feeling on this.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed.

"They are sleeping…" Mrs. Dawkins was laughing. Lori opened her mouth to say something but someone hardly pushed her away and took the mobile from her hands. She looked frightened up at the man named Frank as he pinned her against the wall with one hand while with the other threw the mobile away. She watched it crashed on the pavement and noticing the desperate look the girl was giving it Frank grinned.

"Thought I forgot about you, sweetie?" Frank said and Lori shivered. "You are one of the werewolf's friends…."


	11. Mrs Dawkins

If this had been any other you-are-bad-so-I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass situation Lori would have practically knock down this man before her in a few but really hard karate moves before he could say anything against it. The fact was that this time it wasn't so easy… Lori felt shivers ran down her spine as the man named Frank pressed the gun more firmly against her stomach. A false move and he would fire.

"Bring _it_ to me…" Frank whispered in her ear. "And I swear I won't hurt you…".

Even if she was in a life threatening situation Lori couldn't help but snigger at that. Like she would believe him… She was lucky he didn't notice.

"I won't, promise…" he said again and the smell of alcohol filled her nostrils making her slightly ill. It was a wonder he had such a steady hand when he had drank so much whiskey, rum, or she didn't know what else, to make the most vigorous man on earth sick. She cursed under her breath at her luck.

"Turn around…" he said then. Lori widened her eyes at him but he just grinned. "Turn around. Don't worry, you are not my type…"

As if that was going to make her feel better, she thought as Frank securely tied her hands behind her back.

-------------------------------------------------------

Merton had thought that talking to Tommy's subconscious while the conscious part was still sleeping would help the werewolf remember something about their past. He had read in a book not long ago that every memory, every feeling and even every scent a human being had come across to was somewhere buried in the unconscious part of the said man's mind. He didn't remember where he read this, maybe false, theory or why but he was certain that it was his last hope of bringing his Tommy back…

He knew Tommy wasn't stupid as he looked and he knew that sooner or later the football player would understand that the bright sand was nothing more than the Sandman's sand and figure out he was simply dreaming. His plan, thought, was based on Tommy thinking that the Merton he was dreaming of wasn't real. Merton knew Tommy well enough and he was sure that the werewolf would talk more freely about everything if the main character of hisconversation wasn't there listening to him.

Merton had decided to bring them to the place of their first, real date and start things from there. Damn his curiosity about what Lori's kiss had felt like to Tommy! Merton couldn't help himself and had bluntly asked.

He didn't want to, he hadn't planned to. He had, though, and the result had been unpredictable…

Tommy kissed him.

Tommy was kissing him…

Merton didn't want to wake up, never.

"_Merton…"_ someone was calling him. He opened his eyes a little, breaking the contact with Tommy for a moment. He looked around him and suddenly Tommy wasn't there anymore. He was waking up! Oh, not now! Merton pleaded. _"Merton!"_

His eyes opened wide and he stared a little annoyed at the woman who had dared to wake him up. He was surprised to see Mrs. Dawkins kneeling down on him, gently shaking him awake. Merton blinked a little and tried to smile. Blushing he opened his mouth to speak:

"I…"

But Mrs. Dawkins just looked worriedly at him and glanced at a still sleeping Tommy. She wanted to wake her son up too before she could talk. Merton looked at Tommy and stood immediately up from the bed, starling Mrs. Dawkins for good.

Merton smiled at her embarrassed but without an explanation sat on the chair. He didn't want Tommy to know they had been sleeping for who knows how much in the same bed! Tommy would freak out again!

"Mum... what?" Tommy's eyes shot open and his gaze drifted to Merton. As soon as he saw his best friend Tommy started to blush.

"Ehm… you… err…"

"Merton, Tommy?" Mrs. Dawkins interrupted. The two boys looked at her. "Lori called…"

"Lori?" Tommy asked surprised. Mrs. Dawkins nodded:

"It seemed important but then I hear a man talking, he said something along the lines of a werewolf and… and…" Mrs. Dawkins was shaking. Tommy and Merton looked at each other. Something wasn't right. "Do you think she was attacked?" Mrs. Dawkins asked then.

"Not by the werewolf, surely…" Tommy said then, a look of pure hatred on his face. Merton looked at him and nodded. Mrs. Dawkins looked at them, unbelievable.

"How can you be so sure?" she exclaimed. "That monster must be really dangerous and…"

Tommy didn't speak just walked past his mother, out of the bedroom. Merton stood up and made to follow him but then looked back down at Mrs. Dawkins and smiled:

"You know…" he said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder: "I saw the werewolf…" Mrs. Dawkins looked at him, "…and he is not that dangerous. He saved my life so many times without wanting anything back. I owe him so much…" and with that he ran after Tommy.


	12. Searching

Tommy stared blankly ahead of him. Merton knew he was deep in his thoughts, trying to find a solution to their new problem but, as hard as he tried, the werewolf didn't know where to start. 

Merton wasn't better in a better position. Somewhere deep in his heart he wanted to go and find their female friend he knew was in trouble. The strange call Mrs. Dawkins reported was suspicious, whoever had been on the other side with Lori surely didn't have good intentions. The question was inevitable: who was he and what did he want from Lori? Did they know the guy? Merton's heart skipped a beat: did he know who the werewolf was? On the other hand Merton wanted nothing more than stay home with Tommy, be kissed again and let Lori solve her trouble on her own. 

He knew he was being egoistic. But hadn't Lori done the same thing to him? 

And yet he couldn't do that to her. 

The image of Lori shouting "He doesn't…" flashed in his mind. He wondered for a moment what did she meant. Merton glanced at Tommy still deep in thought and he was glad they had chosen the park to plan Lori's rescue. They were alone. No one would disturb them. 

Merton wanted to help Lori. And yet he didn't want to, really. 

"_She kissed me…" _Tommy had said after Lori had run away, Merton remembered. And then like a flash of lightning he knew. Merton fully understood the meaning of Lori's words and he couldn't do but smile. Grin, maybe. 

"Do you think it was about the werewolf?" Tommy suddenly broke the silence. Merton turned abruptly too him and stared at the werewolf's worried face. 

"It must…" was Merton's laconic answer. Then he said: "I think we must go to The Factory and seek information about Lori's whereabouts there…"

Tommy blinked stupidly for a couple of moments. 

"The Factory?" he repeated and Merton smiled at Tommy's confusion. 

"When Lori's angry or upset she wants a cherry beverage…" Merton simply said. Tommy nodded and looked at Merton, confused, again.

"Why should she be upset?" Tommy asked, "I hadn't done anything!" 

Merton wondered if he should tell the werewolf about Lori's discovery but thought better of it. 

"It's not the time!" Merton exclaimed, "Lori must be in danger!" and quickly stood up from the bench they were sitting on. Tommy nodded and let the question drop. 

----

"Isn't that her mobile?" Tommy asked pointing at a black and severely damaged cell phone. Merton kneeled down and took the thing in his hand, inspecting it quietly. 

"It is…" Merton said, his heart beating rapidly. Lori could take care of herself very well. Why not this time? Was that guy so dangerous? He looked up at Tommy and saw that the werewolf was thinking along those lines as well. 

"Why don't we go ask inside?" Tommy stated and entered in The Factory. Merton looked around him for a second before entering too. 

---

"A blond haired girl, you said?" the waiter said and looked at the two boys with confusion. He cleaned an empty table with a ragged cloth before turning to Tommy again. "Oh, a lot of blond girls come in here, you know?" 

The waiter smiled at them, not understanding why the boys seemed so furious. Tommy was shaking with anger. They need answers! And quickly! Merton noticed some hairs sprout slowly on his friend's face at the unsuspected waiter's answer. He put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and the werewolf slowly calmed down. 

"She bought a cherry beverage!" Merton said as the waiter made to go somewhere else. The waiter stopped in his tracks and looked at the boys with wonder. 

"Oh, that blond girl!" he said. Tommy was frustrated. 

"So you saw her…" Merton started but the waiter just grinned. Thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to gain some extra money he said:

"I may… or… I may not…" 

That was enough! Tommy ran and took the waiter by the collar of his shirt and started to shake him violently. To say the waiter was terrorized was an understatement as he shivered with fear at Tommy's unnatural force. 

"You may or you may not?" Tommy hissed at him, "Talk or I'll…!"

"Okay! OKAY! I saw her!" the waiter exclaimed, "She bought a cherry beverage, paid and left in a hurry! I know nothing more!" 

Tommy let him go and the waiter ran away. Merton cursed under his breath. 

"I hope that blond chick is okay…" someone beside them. The two boys turned around and faced an old man, gulping down a can of beer. The man waved at them. 

"Why is that?" Merton asked, sitting down before the man. Tommy stood behind him and unconsciously put a hand on Merton's shoulder. The man ordered another beer and continued:

"I saw Frank running after her and, really, he is always up to something!" 

The man was clearly drunk but Merton looked up at Tommy's hopeful. They were so close…

"Who is Frank?" Tommy asked then. 

"A liar, that what he is…" the old man said and burped. Merton and Tommy shared a disgusted look. The man couldn't care less. "Babbling on and on about a werewolf, he was!" 

It was as if time stopped.

"He told us he saw him! Shot at him!" the man started to laugh loudly. 

Tommy's and Merton's eyes opened wide and their hearts started to beat angrily in their chest.

"Ha! Like I believe him!" the man said. 

"Where can we find him?" Tommy exclaimed then. 

"Where?" the man looked up at them in confusion. "Why should you find him?"

"Just tell us!" Merton shouted. 

"Okay, okay… tsk, children these days… his house is a lonely one a little outside the woods. It's going to be demolished one of these days but Frank continues to live there, anyway…" the man fell unconscious for the alcohol on the table but neither Merton nor Tommy wanted anything more from him. 


	13. Found!

The werewolf sniffed the air around him and motioned Merton to come closer

The werewolf sniffed the air around him and motioned Merton to come closer. The Goth did as told and silently hid in the bushes with the now transformed football player and looked to where his friend was pointing at. Everything around them was silent and even the abandoned house the two knew Frank and Lori were hiding seemed spookier than ever.

Merton remembered that place as he already had been there. He never told Tommy about that day, when he was thirteen and a girl he really had liked had invited him there to spend time _alone _with her. Young Merton had been so happy that the girl of his dreams had finally acknowledged him and had come to the place of the so much awaited date with his most clean clothes. When he had arrived, though, he found himself waiting for her alone for, at least three hours, before said girl's friends had come, around midnight, disguised as ghosts to scare the shit out of him.

From then on he had never trusted anyone again. And then… when he thought that his life was going to be a really lonely life…Tommy came and changed his point of view in more ways that he would hope for.

And then, this Frank took all his happiness away again…

Tommy suddenly wolfed down and put a hand on Merton's shoulder, shaking the black haired boy out of his thoughts. Merton looked at him and then back at the dark house.

"I wish I could remember everything…" Tommy whispered to him, making Merton's heart beat crazily against his chest. Then silent fall around them again and Tommy started to move forward: "Let's go kick some ass…".

Merton nodded, determination clear on his face, and followed Tommy out of the bushes. Wordlessly they approached the back door and Tommy put his ear on the wood, listening for any kind of sound. Hearing none he quietly opened the door.

--

Lori cursed in her mind again as she tried to free herself from the ropes. She was tied up, her hands behind her back, and her mouth closed with a disgusting scotch-tape, because, as Frank stated, she cursed too much for a man's tastes. Her legs were tied up too as she had previously tried to kick Frank's lower body part. She looked up at Frank and finally noticed him mumbling happily to himself. Fumbling with the gun in his hand he looked from time to time out the window, with a big smile on his face.

As soon as Lori raised her eyebrows, Frank spoke, as if reading her thoughts, he said:

"They're here…".

Frank startled to whistle a Christmas song and patted Lori on the head. She growled in frustration and shook the annoying hand away. Frank only laughed at her. He looked down at his gun almost lovingly and said:

"You know, I had been a hunter for almost all my life…" his breath smelled of alcohol intensively, "…I always loved to hunt from little rabbits to dangerous bears…" his fingers stroked the weapon gently as his face brightened, "I always thought that my ex-wife and her lover had been the best preys I had ever killed… but now…" Lori's eyes widened. She feared the guy immensely, she wanted to scream to Tommy and Merton to run. Run!

"Wow, a werewolf…" he grinned and whispered: "I'm going to show them! Who is the liar now, huh?" he exclaimed to no one in particular and with that he winked at Lori and silently moved to the back of the house.

Lori watched him go and as panic grew inside her she struggled with the ropes around her arms again.

--

Tommy and Merton entered the house noiselessly, being careful with each and every step they made. According to Tommy, Frank hadn't realized their presence yet. According to Merton, thought, the house was too silent and creepy. Something, surely, wasn't right.

Suddenly Tommy stopped in mid-track and stopped Merton for going further in the house. Merton shot him a look but Tommy was concentrating on something too deeply to notice Merton's frustration. He abruptly turned into a werewolf, scaring a little the black haired boy in the process.

"Tommy, what…?" Merton whispered, slowly starting to panic. Tommy shut him up with a look.

"Don't you hear it?" Tommy said after a moment. Merton watched his friend's amber eyes scanning the area around them.

"Hear, what?" Merton said but as soon as he uttered this words something hissed somewhere near his right ear. Time seemed to stop as Tommy pushed him down on the dusty floor. Merton looked up at Tommy's angry face, confused. It took him a moment to realize that what had almost hit his head had been a bullet. Merton moved his face to the back door and there he saw it: a silver bullet, lying innocently on the floor.

"Oh, man…" he whispered to himself. He could have died…

"Where are you, you bloody bastard!?" Tommy started to shout angrily and he sniffed the air in search of the ex-hunter.

"Well, well, little werewolf, here we meet again…" a sing-song voice said from somewhere on their left. Tommy abruptly turned around and a bullet missed his arm by an inch. Merton immediately ran to Tommy but the football player didn't want him anywhere near him.

"He is after me, Merton… hide and stay back!" Tommy just shouted and as soon as he said this words Frank suddenly fired again. Merton hid behind a wooden pillar just in time and prayed for Tommy to be okay as he watched him try to grab the thief's arm and start with him a ferocious fight.

--

Lori gave up for the millionth time in that hour for the exertion. She couldn't free herself alone; she needed something else… but what? Frank had hid all the sharp objects that could help her cut those damned ropes! What could she do?

She looked around her and she smiled at herself: a fire pop-ed unguarded in the hearth not so far from where she was. That was it…

"_BANG!" _

Lori turned abruptly around, frightened. What was it? Was that Frank? Thinking that she had no time for stupid questions she quickly crawled to the fireplace and started burning the ropes to freedom.

"_BANG!"_

Another shoot! She had to hurry…


	14. The fight part 1

"I need to hurry…" Lori thought, all the while cursing at the rate the ropes burned. Too slow! Too slow! Finally she felt the flames just about to touch her writs and her hands were finally free. She immediately took the tape away from her mouth and she then proceeded to free her legs as well. She distantly heard the sound of a battle going on and the mere thought that Tommy could be hurt again raised fire deep in her heart.

"Wait for me, guys!" she exclaimed to herself, standing up.

She didn't notice the rest of the ropes slowly burning up, setting fire to the wooden floor. She only thought about Tommy and Merton.

--

Tommy threw himself at Frank and blocked his hands with his unnatural force. Frank stared at amber eyes in panic and tried to point his gun at Tommy's chest. The werewolf, however, was faster and moved away in time. The bullet hissed in the air, missing Tommy by an inch. Frank made to fire again but Tommy kicked the gun away.

"Merton!" he shouted and the Goth nodded before coming out from his hiding spot and grabbing the gun so Frank couldn't use it again.

Frank looked at Tommy with all the hatred he hid in his heart and punched him straight in the jaws, taking the werewolf totally by surprise. Taking this opportunity in his hands Frank kicked Tommy in a vulnerable point in the stomach making him fell on his knees coughing blood.

"Tommy! Oh, man!" Merton made some step backwards as Frank ran to get his weapon back. Merton pointed the said gun at the man making him stop in his tracks.

Unexpectedly the man grinned and moved forwards, his hand stretched out. The gun trembled in Merton's hands and the raven haired boy's eyes flickered a little in the direction of Tommy in agony.

"You don't know how to properly use a gun, my boy…" Frank said, over-confidently. Merton made a step back and his finger found the trigger. Frank laughed and his eyes twinkled crazily: "If you fire I'll made sure you catch your friends over there… he is just behind me, isn't he?"

Merton looked at Tommy coughing blood again and his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. He didn't know what to do!

"Don't trust him, Merton!" suddenly Tommy said and the Goth saw him trying to stand up before falling again. "Don't!" he shouted a last time but it was too late. Frank threw himself at Merton, trying to get a hold of his hands.

Merton fired and the bullet scratched Frank arm. Merton felt his fingers burn and the gun fell from his hands with a loud clatter on the ground. Frank crouched to catch it but something hard hit him on the head.

"Lori!" Merton shouted and the blond haired girl grinned at him. She was holding a chair in her hands. She gave Merton the thumbs up before starting to kick and punch Frank to death. Merton shot her a final look before running to Tommy side.

"Are you okay?" Merton asked worried. Tommy looked up at him and smiled encouragingly. Slowly the werewolf stood up and cleaned the blood on his lips with the back of his hands.

"Yes, Merton, I…"

_Bang!_

The two boys turned their attention to Lori and Frank, who had by now stopped wrestling on the floor. They both noticed the totally shocked face of Lori and it took them some minutes to notice the blood falling silently on the floor.

Frank grinned and kicked Lori away from him. She landed a few feet away from him, clasping her right shoulder in pain. The ex-hunter stood up: he had taken the gun back.

"Lori!"

Merton didn't know who shouted, if he or Tommy. He barely noticed the werewolf run straight onto Frank.

His heart started to beat rapidly against his chest.

_Bang!_

"Tommy!".


	15. The fight part 2

At Lori's cry of horror Tommy, with his werewolf's powers, moved just in time for the silver bullet to miss him

At Lori's cry of horror Tommy, with his werewolf's powers, moved just in time for the silver bullet to miss him. Frank cursed loudly and kicked the football player in the guts. Lori stood immediately up, clutching her right arm, painfully. Merton was at her side immediately and the blond haired girl looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I don't care that you wanted Tommy for yourself…" Merton said, answering Lori's silent question. "Not now, anyway…".

Lori opened her mouth to speak but Frank's painful cry made both her and Merton to turn around to face the battle between the werewolf and the hunter again.

Tommy had miraculously taken the weapon from Frank's hands and had thrown it out the window. Frank looked helplessly at the broken glass for a moment before looking back at Tommy with a stare full of hatred.

"Okay, then…" the man whispered, "I'll kill you with my own two hands…".

Tommy punched him in the face but Frank defended himself perfectly. The man kneeled down and took a piece of broken wood and started to wave it threateningly above his head, blocking the werewolf's punches. Tommy didn't give up his attacks, though, and tried with all his might to take Frank by surprise and knock him down once and for all.

Merton stared helplessly at Tommy. He wanted to do something. But what could he do? What?

Lori cried in agony and stared at the blood on her arm. Merton turned abruptly to her and took her by the shoulders before she could collapse. It was in that moment that something seemed awfully wrong…

"Lori…?"

Lori turned her eyes to him but Merton wasn't looking at her. The blond girl followed his terrified glance and saw what the Goth was staring at. Her eyes widened. Flames were slowly burning down the door that led to the kitchen, the place Lori had been till some moments ago, and it was spreading all around them. Silent, intense flames devoured the wood, slowly trapping the four of them in a circle of fire.

"Tommy!" Merton suddenly shouted. The werewolf looked at him for a single moment and saw the fire. Frank seemed to notice it too and both of them thought that the next one would be the final attack.

"Go away!" Tommy ordered, "Out! Out!"

Merton nodded once and he and Lori quickly moved to the back door, the last exit. Frank followed them with his gaze and then smirked.

"So, are they your weakness?" he said taking Tommy totally by surprise. Frank grinned at the werewolf and unexpectedly threw the piece of wood away, aiming either at Lori or at Merton.

Tommy stared shocked as the wood hit Merton violently on the head. Blood stained Merton's pale neck and the Goth fell loudly down on the floor. Lori kneeled down beside her friend; she shouted his name and tried to shake him uselessly awake.

Tommy couldn't hear what she was saying.

He could only hear Frank's laughter.

Tommy couldn't see anything but Merton.

Merton's blood.

His blood.

"_I think I love you…" Tommy said blushing deeply. Merton looked at him, shocked. "I think I… I care about you more than a friend…"_

_Merton looked down at his hands and Tommy for a moment thought that their friendship was ruined, forever. _

"_I don't want to lose you… so if this… if this is a problem to you…" Tommy's heart beat so rapidly he thought he was going to die there. "…if it is… let's… let's forget I ever…"_

"_Don't!" Merton suddenly shouted and looked at Tommy as if he had gone crazy. "Don't even say things like that…" _

"_I love you…" Tommy said again, embarrassed. _

"_Took you time to realize your feeling, huh?" Merton's said and Tommy turned abruptly to him, taken aback. At Tommy's surprised face Merton started to laugh. _

_And all Tommy could think about was that Merton was really beautiful when he smiled. _

_He wished to see him smile forever. _

"You should see the look on your face!" Frank said, shaking Tommy's out of his thoughts. Tommy looked at him for a moment. He felt dizzy. He felt sick.

Why had he forgotten that?

How could he?

Merton's sad face when Tommy had shouted that he wasn't gay returned to his mind.

'I hurt him…'.

Tommy felt disgusted with himself.

"_I should go home now…" Merton said. Tommy saw he was shaking. _

"_Stay…"_

"_What?"_

"_Stay…"_

How could he forget their first kiss? The first time they made love to each other?

How could he forget Merton?

He vaguely registered Lori shouting his name as his hands started to move on their own free will. Frank laughed.

His body moved on it's own.

He attacked Frank and punched him violently in the stomach, making him fly to the other side of the room. Frank landed on the wooden wall and hit his head badly.

"Tommy!" Lori shouted. The werewolf didn't look at her, just ran to Frank and kicked him again, hard. "Tommy! Stop!"

The wooden house slowly started to collapse. They needed to get out of there. Soon!

One of the main pillars started to sway. A piece of ceiling fall down, blocking Lori's view for the time being. She looked down at the unconscious Merton and then back at Tommy.

"I need to get out of here!" she said and with her right hand took Merton's by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him out. "Damn! You are so heavy!" she shouted. "TOMMY!"

Tommy looked down at Frank's half-conscious body and he distantly heard Lori shouting out for him. He looked at her and his eyes traveled down to Merton.

"Damnit!" he cursed and ran to his friend's side. Frank tried to move.

"Where are you going, you shitty werewolf!" he shouted, "I'm not…!" but he never had time to finish his phrase that his house betrayed him and collapse on top of him.

Tommy took Merton's in his arms and grabbed Lori's right arm.

"Let's go!" the blond girl shouted and the trio ran out of the collapsing house.


	16. The end

"Oh, my head!" Merton groaned taking his head with both his hands. He slowly opened his eyes but a sudden, throbbing pain somewhere on the back of his head made him close them again immediately. It was then that he realized something heavy was sitting on his legs, and eaten by curiosity Merton forgot about his head-ache and tried to see what it was. To say that he was surprised to see Tommy sleeping peacefully on the end of the bed were Merton was currently lying was an understatement. The raven haired boy slowly pushed himself up but the movement woke the sleeping werewolf anyway and suddenly two pair of amber eyes looked straight at him.

Merton looked at Tommy and for a moment he realized how beautiful he was and how lucky the Goth was for having him near, before he remembered that Tommy had amnesia and had forgotten all about their relationship. That simple reflection stabbed him in the back and hurt me more that his head was doing in that moment. Merton smiled a little embarrassed as Tommy stood immediately up, running at his "only a friend" side in a blink of the eye.

"You are awake!" Tommy exclaimed and Merton's face turned deep red as the werewolf touched him tenderly on the forehead, "How do you feel? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Am I asking too many questions?"

"Relax, Tommy! Is just a head-ache!" Merton laughed, secretly pleased at Tommy's words. Just then the door suddenly opened and Lori came in, relief written all over her face. Merton looked at her bandaged arms and suddenly realized they were in the hospital. Tommy greeted Lori with more cheerfulness than ever, making Merton a little jealous, but then he looked up at the Goth and sent him a soft, sweet smile that made the raven haired boy's heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"I'm going to call your parents, now, they were so worried. Should I bring some food for you too?" but before Merton could answer, Tommy was already making his way to the door. The werewolf looked at Merton once again and smiled at him once more before exiting the hospital room at last.

Merton stared at the now closed door, surprised, when suddenly Lori sat down on the end of Merton's bed, shaking every thought out of the injured boy's head.

"Frank's dead… the police found his house burned to the root the other morning…" Lori said, starting conversation. "Tommy's secret is safe, again…".

"Oh…" Merton nodded and looked at Lori's bandaged arm. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah! It was just a scratch, really! Nothing I can't handle!" Lori bragged and Merton snorted. "You, on the other hand, sleepy boy? Are you okay, now?"

"I'm fine…" Merton said then asked: "Wait, how much did I sleep?"

"Two days and Tommy had been by your side all this time!" Lori said, smiling a little. Merton's eyes widened and looked at Lori enquiringly.

"Did he…?" he tried to say but the words just couldn't leave his mouth. Nevertheless Lori understood:

"I really don't know…" she sincerely said, "He didn't tell me anything…"

"Oh…" Merton was disappointed. Lori looked at him but didn't talk. Suddenly the door opened and a teenage girl entered the room in a hurry, followed shortly after by her parents. All sad thoughts left Merton's mind as he greeted, highly surprised, his family.

--

"The doctors said you can leave today, if you want…" Tommy said sitting on the edge of Merton's bed. Merton nodded from the other side of the room and continued searching for his clothes. Tommy looked at him, opened him mouth to say something but regret it almost immediately. Merton glanced at him but didn't ask what was on his friend's mind. On the contrary he opened the baggage his mother had brought him that morning and started rummaging for his staff.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Merton suddenly said then. Tommy looked at him, smiled and slowly stood up. He made a few silent steps and stopped just behind Merton. The Goth suddenly felt Tommy whispering to his ear: "I'm glad nothing happened to you too…".

Tommy's breath tickled his neck and sent shivers down Merton's spine. Merton's hands started to trembled but when he finally turned around the door closed behind Tommy with a soft click.

"What the…" Merton said to himself but regarded the incident as a trick of his mind. He tried to stop his heart beating so fast.

No, he said to himself, Tommy doesn't remember me. He doesn't! He just doesn't!

--

Lori accompanied the Goth home that evening and when Merton asked her if she had seen Tommy since that morning, the blonde girl just shrugged. It was suspicious. For a moment Merton thought that Lori and Tommy were dating behind his back and didn't know how to tell him yet.

"That's ridiculous…" Merton said to himself but looked at Lori's smiling face a little suspiciously.

When they arrived at Merton's house, Lori said something about her brothers and left him alone in front of the Lair's door. Merton felt more and more suspicious now but seeing Lori really making her way to her house, he slapped himself for those thoughts and shyly entered his beloved room.

What he saw left him speechless.

The Lair was dark but lighted candles illuminated the space well enough to see Tommy standing in the middle of the room. The werewolf had his best clothes on and was looking at Merton with a look of mixed fear and delight.

Merton made to switch on the lights but Tommy spoke, making him freeze on the spot.

"Do you remember that time when you said you like confessions in the dark?"

Merton looked at Tommy, not really understanding what was going on. Tommy made some steps forwards before speaking again:

"Or that time when I first touched you?"

Merton's bag fell on the floor but the raven haired boy couldn't speak. Tommy saw this as a sign to keep on talking:

"I'm sorry I forgot you and all those years we spent together…" Tommy said, his voice shaking with regret. "I'm sorry for hurting you and for saying stupid things straight in your face. I wonder why you keep talking to me…"

"You had amnesia…" Merton finally said and his eyes traveled around to the lighted candles. Merton did remember that day when he had said he would like to hear someone special confess to him in a dark but romantic place. But… what was going on? "You had been hurt and you had amnesia…" Merton said. He felt like crying. "What was I supposed to do? Hate you? You know I wouldn't…"

"I remember everything now, though…" Tommy laughed a little, "I should thank Frank for that…"

"I don't want to hear that jerk's name ever again!" Merton said.

"Yeah, I know…" Tommy made a step forward again. Merton thought he saw him blushing.

"Anyway, I'm glad you remember now…" Merton said. "Because you remembered, didn't you?"

"Everything…" was Tommy's laconic answer. "And I'll make sure I'll never forget again…"

Merton looked at his friend enquiringly but then his heart just stopped as Tommy kneeled down on his knees.

"Merton Dingle…"

He couldn't believe this.

Merton couldn't believe this.

"Will you marry me?"

--

"I don't believe this!" Lori said looked once at Tommy then at Merton. "You told me you were up to something, but this…" Lori didn't know what to say: "This is unbelievable!"

"I know!" Merton said and pulled Tommy closer to him. The werewolf laughed and kissed the Goth on the lips. Lori looked at them both and smiled wickedly:

"I want nieces to play with! Don't disappoint me!" Lori said then laughing as the couple turned ten shades of red.

"LORI!" they shouted but the blond girl just laughed.

So, here it is! The last chapter of 'loss'! I hope you liked it! I want to thank everyone you read or/and reviewed my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! A special thanks to VandySkyXBridge for the help! Also I want to tell everyone who read my stories about a poll going on only for a couple of weeks. You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to, but I'm asking all of you to tell me which Big Wolf on Campus story I wrote you liked best. If you read them all, that's great, but if you are not interested in reading them, I don't have any problems. So, okay, enough with this. Thank you again!

Happymood


End file.
